Evangelion 12
by Frank The Stampede
Summary: On their way home from their sync tests, the 3 Children are held up by a thug but a mysterious figure appears and stops the thug while the 3 Children are out cold. Who is this guy and what does he want? Why is he here? And why does he go by the name Ranma


Rei was slammed against the wall hard. She looked at the second and third child, both have been knocked out by the attacker. They had been walking together from Nerv at night because Misato couldn't drive them since she was busy. Then from out of nowhere some thug attacked them hitting both Asuka and Shiji and the same time, as you know, knocking them out.   
  
"Give me all your money little girl and I won't hurt ya like I did your friends. If ya piss me off I'll kill ya." the thug sneered raising his fist.  
  
Rei looked around for an oppertunity but found none. "Where are the NERV officials?" she thought in her head.  
  
(SMACK)  
  
The thug backhanded Rei across the face causing her to fall.  
  
Rei noticed some blood puring from her mouth but she ignored it.  
  
"What did I tell you bitch?! I said your money or your life!" the thug screamed and grabbed Rei.  
  
"H-Help." Rei muttered weakly.  
  
"Whut was that girly? I couldn't hear ya!" the thug grinned as he started to choke her.  
  
"Please someone...help." Rei though as her vision started to go fuzzy.   
  
"Whose gonna help ya?! I might as well have fun! Ya know I haven't had sex with a young girl before and ya got a good body! So I guess I'll start with ya then that red headed chick!" the thug said grinning a evil peverted smirk, letting her go and starting to unbuckle his belt as he pictured Rei and Asuka both nude. "You know she has a better body then you. I think I'll start with her." the thug said kicking Rei in the head knockering her out but before she went out completely, she heard a voice.  
  
"Let her go and prepare to die" the voice said and then there was a flash of blinding light.  
  
Rei felt a power radiating from the person who was standing near the entrance to the ally way.  
  
Even though she was unconscious, her mind, body and soul was aware of the presence.  
  
"Don't worry...I'll be here for you." the voice said.  
  
Rei sat up in a bed and looked around to view her surroundings. "My home. My bed. How did I get here?" Rei wondered to herself but shrugged it off. "Could it have been a dream?"  
  
Meanwhile Asuka and Shinji woke up in their own beds and wondered if it was all a dream.   
  
Being Asuka, and it was morning, Asuka just never did want to cook breakfast. "SHINJI YOU BAKA HEAD! MAKE ME BREAKFAST!"  
  
"Ok. Ok." Shinji groaned and got out of bed.  
  
Shinji stumbled around his room gathering the clothes he was going to wear then went to the bathroom.  
  
(5 Minutes Later)  
  
Shinji was fuly dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast. Three minutes later it was done and he called for everyone. "Hey it's ready!"  
  
"About time Baka head Shinji." Asuka snorted and sat down waiting to be surved.  
  
"Here ys go your highness." Shinji said sarcasticaly as he put the food down on the table in front of her.  
  
"EWWWW! What is it?" Asuka asked poking it with her fork.  
  
It's japanese food numb nuts." Shinji said sighing taking a bite of his food.  
  
"What did you call me BAKA HEAD?!" Asuka exclaimed her eye twitching.  
  
"I called you a numb nut!" Shinji said taking another bite into his food.  
  
"Oh ok." Asuka said and ate her breakfast.  
  
Shinji fell over. "YOUR NOT MAD?!" he asked shocked.  
  
"Oh I am. Ill just kick your scrawny ass after I am done eating." Asuka said smirking.  
  
Shinji gulped and returned to his food knowing there was no way out of this. He was hoping to be done before her so he could get a head start from running. He quickly jammed everything into his mouth, quickly chewed and swallowed and then ran out the door with his books in his hands.  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR!" Asuka exclaimed and jammed everything into her mouth, quickly chewed, swallowed, grabbed her books and ran after Shinji. "GET BACK HERE BAKA!"  
  
Rei happened to be walking down the street to her school when sh heard the voice of Asuka. She turned to see Shinji running towards her but to jump over her. "Hmmmm.....he is getting more agile." Rei thought.  
  
Rei felt something crash into her and both were on the ground with the person on top of Rei.  
  
"HEY WONDERGIRL! DON'T STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SIDEWALK!" Asuka exclaimed getting off of her and and continued her pursuit after the Ikari boy.  
  
"You should watch where you are running Second Child." Rei said in her mono toned voice as she got up and walked off.  
  
Asuka was about to respond but stopped and realized that Rei was walking away without a scratch on her. "How?" she thought in her head as she slowely continued walking to school. She got there  
  
later and lucky for her, so was their teacher.  
  
Hikari would have punished Asuka but they were friends. What are friends for? Ne? ^_^  
  
"Sorry I'm late class. I had to run an errend. So let's get down to business. Come on in young man." the teacher said motining for someone in the hallway.  
  
A 16 year old boy walked into the classroom and was not at all bothered by the stary eyed looks that the girls gave him. Asuka, Hikari and Rei were not the one's giving Ranma that stare. However Rei did frowned at him.  
  
"There is something about him. Odd...there...I...can...sense a...power in this...room but where is it coming from?" she asked herself." she thought.  
  
"Wow. Cute. Hot." the girls murmered.  
  
"What's so great about him?" Touji snorted leaning in this chair.  
  
"Class we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself young man." the female math teacher said as she sat down.  
  
The guy nodded and looked at the class. "Hi. My name is Ranma Saotome. I've recently transferred as you...uh...kind of guessed. Heh." Ranma said now trying his best to ignore the stary eyes looks some of the girls were giving hi. It now, started to freak him out. "Geeze I thought I could hold on but god those stares areFREAKY!" he thought in his head.  
  
The teacher frowned. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes. May I sit down sensei?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes of couse." the teacher said. "You can sit beside Rei Ayanami." the teacher said motioning to the seat.  
  
"Thank you sensei." Ranma said bowing and went to his designated seat. Ranma looked at Rei and realized something but smiled at her.  
  
Something caught Rei's attention. "I feel that power but this time it is stronger." she thought again and loked around to find out it was coming from the new student Ranma Saotome. "But was it just a dream?" she asked herself.  
  
Ranma looked over and noticed that Rei was looking at him and smiled. "Hi my name is Ranma Saotome." Ranma said nodding.  
  
"My name is Rei Ayanami. Can I ask you a question?" Rei asked.  
  
"You just did." Ranma said with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Rei was taken back slightly but then an amused smile appeared on her face. "Then can I ask you another question?" Rei asked then realized what she had done. She mentally kicked herself.  
  
"You just did." Ranma said chuckling lightly. "Sorry go ahead."  
  
I feel a power radiating from you. It seems familiar somehow. Maybe you can tell me." Rei said looking at Ranma patiently.  
  
"It should seem familiar to you Rei-Chan." Ranma said with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
Rei was taken back at what Ranma called her. "He called me Rei-Chan...Chan means cute." she thought. "Why would it seem familiar to me?" she asked frwoning slightly at Ranma.   
  
"You sensed it yesterday." Ranma said.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "So that was not a dream." she said.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No Rei. I was the one who stopped that thug in the allyway." Ranma said as an light aura surrounded him.  
  
Rei gasped causing everyone to turn and look at them. They remained sitting there with their eyes wide open.  
  
"Uh...by the look of it, I'd say that they are either stunned, shocked not to be paralyzed, or paralyzed with shock and they don't know what's what." Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
Rei giggled at this. This man who she hardly knew had a good sense of humor but she felt she could trust him with her life.  
  
"Say you wanna leave? I think school is kinda boring." Ranma sais and got up.  
  
"Yes that would be nice." she said getting up as well. "What is this feeling?" she asked herself.  
  
Together they both left and everyone in the classroom fell over unconscious.  
  
"So Rei you wanna get a bite to eat?" Ranma asked.  
  
"That would be nice." Rei said. For some reason she felt that she could express herself more freely then when she was with Shinji or anybody else except Gendo Ikari.   
  
"My treat. You don't eat meat." Ranma noted. "Hey that rhymes. Oh shut up Ranma!" he thought in his head.  
  
"How did you know?" Rei asked looking at Ranma surprised. "Hey that rhymes. Oh shut up Rei!" she thought in her head.  
  
"I'm a martial artist. I've been training since I was 3 so my senses are above a normal person. Plus I am very perceptive." Ranma said and looked at Rei in the eyes.  
  
Rei stared back but got lost in his eyes and didn't know that her face was closing in on his. She kissed him full on the lips sliding her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened a bit but wrapped his arms around her and held her gently.  
  
Everyone one who was around stoped what they were doing and looked at the young couple and smiled. Then their eyes widened to see them not standing there anymore. They all rubbed their eyes but shrugged it off thinking that they had been in the sun to long.  
  
When Rei opened her eyes she noticed that Ranma and herself where in her room. "How did we get here?" she asked.  
  
Ranma smiled. "That's my little secret."  
  
(Rei's Apartment)  
  
Rei looked at Ranma and smiled but then blushed as she remembered their kiss.  
  
Ranma smiled and put his arms around her and kissed her softly.  
  
Rei moaned into the kiss and put her hands on his chest. She noticed a dampness between her legs. "I m aroused erotically." Rei thought and that made her happy.  
  
They both fell on her bed not parting. Rei put her hand down Ranma's pants and fondled him, making him moan.   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked with slightly wide eyes and a big blush on his face. What she was doing felt good.  
  
Rei smiled and nodded and then undid his pants and lowered her mouth to his most senitive part of his body. (Listen, this is not a lemon but I like to describe the situation to it's fullest detail. Erh...uh...keep reading.)   
  
Ranma moaned and looked down to see Rei's head bobbing up and down. After a few minutes, Ranma grunted. "R-Rei I'm gonna...UGH!" Ranma moaned with a grunt and shot his seed into Rei's mouth, which he fent a strong suction. Then Ranma fell back on the bed.  
  
"I have the feling I can trust you with my life." Rei said.  
  
Ranma nodded. "You can." was all he said.  
  
"Good. Now I am going to tell you something that I never told anyone in my life." Rei said and told her everything about her. Who she was, what she was, and such and such.  
  
Ranma smiled at her. "Doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are and not what you look like or what you are." Ranma said holding her hand.  
  
Rei smiled and a tear fell down her cheek which was brushed away by Ranma's hand. She then looked at him with determination in her eyes. What ever she wanted from Gendo Ikari she got. SO after getting what she wanted all the time, she was good at it. (SICKOS! NO SHE DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH GENDO! GOD! NOW THAT A NASTY THOUGHT! ~SHUDDER~ AHHHHHH! THE IMAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (O)_(O) Uhh those are 2 huge anime eyes.)   
  
"Ranma make love to me." Rei said started to strip.  
  
Ranma was taken back. God how he wanted to but something was wrong here. "A-are you sure? I mean we are pretty young." Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma, darling. I've been through war and alot of other stuff." Rei said with a grin.  
  
"Right. The Angels. Well they have a surprise coming when they meet me." Ranma said with an evil grin, but then it faded to a serious frown. "I don't wanna hurt you. You could get pregnant." Ranma said.  
  
"DOn't worry. It'll never happen. As you know I am a clone of Shinji Ikari's mother, Yui Ikari, as I have told you. Well, not technically a clone of her but I was cloned. I am incapeable of having children." Rei said with a sad frown on her face.   
  
"That's what she thinks. She doesn't even know what I am. I am not even human. Thank god I am not an Angel though." Ranma thought.  
  
"I have all the 5 senses plus a 6th one but I...." Rei started to say but was cut of by Ranma.  
  
"Don't worry. Even if you can't, I'll still be here for you." he said and kissed her.  
  
"Come on get undressed." Rei said putting a cutsey frown on her face. SHe felt loved now. She was hapy that she knew that Ranma new that she could not get pregnent but would still be by her side.  
  
Ranma noticed that when Rei was around him, she could express her feeling easily. He then nodded and then undressed.  
  
They then began to make love all through out the night.  
  
Ironicaly neither one of them was tired in the morning when they got up, nor was Rei swollen from all that sex.  
  
Rei yawned cutely and kissed Ranma lightly.   
  
Ranma returned the favor by returning the kiss. "Damn morning already." Ranma said with a groaned joke.  
  
Rei giggled. "Know what you mean. I don't wanna go to school either." she said and cuddled against Ranma.   
  
"Damn. I have to today. Did ya hear? I'm the new Martial Arts teacher at your school?" Ranma asked with a proub grin on his face.  
  
Rei glanced at Ranma. "Really?" she asked in awe.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Damn. Have to get up so I can practice." Ranma said getting up and grabbed his clothes, which consisted in a pair of boxer, his sleevless red chinese shirt and his black pants. He got changed and moved to the otherside of the room to practice.   
  
Rei stayed in bed and watched in amazement as Ranma trained. "He moves so gracefully. I can sense his aura from here. Such a powerful aura yet so calm." Rei thought.   
  
Ranma screamed something that startled her out of her thoughts. "Revised Ki Manipulated Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma exclaimed as he summoned his Ki and started using his technique which he had learned from the Amazons called Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire (KACHU TEHSHIN AMAGURIKEN IS THE Way to say it to make it sound cool. Ahem pun attended. If you are a Ranma 1/2 fan you'll now what I mean by cool-_-).  
  
Rei stared in amazement as she saw Ranma punch more then 2000 times in under 2 seconds but that was not all. Blue slashes of Ki were left behind for about 2 seconds before they vanished.  
  
"I guess that's enough for today." Ranma said and noticed that he had not even broken a sweat, so did Rei.  
  
(Martial Arts Class)  
  
"Ok class. Do you know what ki is?" Ranma asked as he looked at his students.  
  
Everyone looked at one another and then back at Ranma oddly.   
  
"I'll take that as a no." Ranma said with a chuckle. "This is what ki is." Ranma said as he brought forth his aura. "This is ki and I will teach everyonr how to use it." he said smiling proudly.  
  
Everyone fainted which caused Ranma to frown. "Ametures." he muttered with a sigh then started to chuckle as he realized that Rei was the only one who was sitting and who had not fainted. "You know Rei, since everyone's unconscious we could...OOF!" Ranma found himself on the ground with Rei on top of him.  
  
"I see you saw my point." Ranma said and kissed Rei.  
  
Rei lifted up her shirt so Ranma could play with her tits. "Oh Ranma." Rei moaned and reached into his pants and began to jerk him off.  
  
Ranma moaned as he flicked Rei's nipple with his tongue.  
  
The door opened and SHinji entered the class.   
  
Rei and Ranma both stopped and looked at Shinji. Shinji just stared with wide eyes as his face went beat red.  
  
"Why is your face red baka?" Asuka asked walking into the clas and stopped short as she saw Ranma and Rei looking at them. Her face went beat red.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
"Making out. What does it look like?" Ranma asked calmely.  
  
"Why?" Shinji asked. "Why here?"   
  
Asuka looked at Shinji in confusion. "He actually asked something intelligent. He never does that." she thought.  
  
"Well you see. After I demonstrated my usage of ki to everyone, they fainted in shock. The amatures. So Rei and I decided to pass the time." Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
"By having her grease your pole?" Asuka asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Er....uh............" Ranma started to say.  
  
"We have already have had sex Second Child." Rei said kissing Ranma on the lips.  
  
"Have you no modesty?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Rei and I both lack modesty." Ranma said straighting himself up.  
  
Rei straightened her shirt. "Guess we shall finish this later Ranma?" Rei asked cutely.  
  
"Hell ya lover." Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
"You to just met." Asuka said frowning at the both of them.  
  
"If you must know Sencond Child..."  
  
"I have a name you know." Asuka snorted.  
  
"Very well....Shoryu-san."  
  
"No call me Asuka." Asuka said sighing.  
  
"Very well...Asuka. Do you recall that day when we were walking to our designated apartments and that misguided man attacked us?" Rei asked.  
  
Asuka shot a look at Rei. So did Shinji. "You mean that wasn't a dream?!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"No it wasn't. Ranma saved our lives and I fell in love with him." Rei said smiling.  
  
Shinji sputtered. "You fell in love with him just like that?!"  
  
"Correct Shinji." Rei said.  
  
"Well the way your acting baka, it would seem that you are jealous." Asuka said in a teasing voice.  
  
"N-no I'm not! Why would I be jealous? I am happy for Rei." Shinji said stuttering.  
  
Asuka smirked. "Riiiiiiight."  
  
"Asuka! The one I love is you!" Shinji exclaimed but covered his mouth.   
  
Asuka went red. "WHAT?!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" Shinji exclaimed and grabbed Asuka and kissed her.  
  
Asuka stiffened but she went limp a bit as she wraped her arms around Shinji's neck and began to kiss him back.  
  
(3 Years Later)  
  
The angels threw everything they had at the humans but with the help of Ranma, they destroyed the angels one by one with ease, only to have a bit of trouble with the final angel named Tabris but eventually they succeeded.  
  
Rei and Rana settled down and had 2 children as did Shinji and Asuka. Gendo was arrested and sentenced to be executed. Ritsuko, even though doctor's said she was dead, Maya had treated her well and the blond doctor just survived. MIsato now works with the government as the president. Though she still loves to drink, she to had settled down with Kaji and have a child. Touji and Hikari finnaly got hitched as Kensuke found himself a girlfriend.  
  
I guess you could say that life was perfect. Well almost if you consider that Touji doesn't watch porn anymore.   
  
The End. 


End file.
